The invention relates to novel fluoromethoximino compounds, to processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides, and also to novel intermediates and to a plurality of processes for their preparation.
It is already known that certain fluoromethoximino compounds which are constitutionally similar to the compounds described below have fungicidal properties (compare, for example, WO 95/17 376 and DE-9 611 653). However, in many cases, the fungicidal activity of these compounds is unsatisfactory.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel fluoromethoximino compounds of the general formula (I) 
in which
Q1 represents oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R represents a grouping 
Ar represents optionally substituted aryl,
Q2 represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents hydrogen or halogen and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl.
Aryl preferably represents aromatic, mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, in particular, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, especially phenyl.
Halogen preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel fluoromethoximino compounds of the general formula (I) are obtained when (process a) hydroxyaryl compounds of the general formula (II) 
in which
Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above,
are reacted with a heterocyclyl derivative of the general formulae (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) or (VIII) 
in which
Ar, Q2 and X are as defined above and
X1, X2, X3, X4, X5 and X6 represent halogen, alkylsulphonyl or arylsulphonyl,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
It is also possible to obtain fluoromethoximino compounds of the formula (I) where the meaning of Q1 is NH (process a1) by reacting fluoromethoximino compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention where the meaning of Q1 is oxygen with methylamine, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran.
Finally, it has been found that the fluoromethoximino compounds of the formula (I) have very good microbicidal properties and can be used for protecting plants against harmful organisms.
Surprisingly, the substances according to the invention have better activity than constitutionally similar active compounds of the prior art with the same direction of action.
If appropriate, the compounds according to the invention can be present as mixtures of different possible isomeric forms, in particular stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z. What is claimed are both the E and the Z isomers, and also any mixtures of these isomers.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q1 represents oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R represents a grouping 
Ar represents optionally mono- to trisubstituted phenyl or optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted naphthyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
xe2x80x83halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, cycloalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties, in each case doubly attached alkylene or dioxyalkylene having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkoxy or cycloalkenyloxy having in each case 3 to 7 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 4 halogen atoms, and saturated heterocyclyl which is attached via nitrogen,
Q2 represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine or bromine and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, represents alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated, carbocyclic cyclic compounds which, if appropriate, form a polycyclic ring system with other carbocyclic, fused-on or bridged rings.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q1 represents oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R represents a grouping 
Ar represents phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
xe2x80x83fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, propenyl, but-3-en-2-yl, 2-methylpropenyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, allyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl, ethoximinoethyl, in each case doubly attached propylene, butylene or pentylene or in each case doubly attached methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl,
Q2 represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl.
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the general formula (I) in which
Q1 represents oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R represents a grouping 
in which
Ar represents phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, but-3-en-2-yl, 2-methylpropenyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, allyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl, ethoximinoethyl, in each case doubly attached propylene, butylene or pentylene or in each case doubly attached methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl,
Q2 represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine and
L1 and L3 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen or methyl and
L2 and L4 represent hydrogen.
In the general formula (I)
Q1 preferably represents oxygen and in particular represents xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
In the general formula (I)
R also preferably represents a grouping 
and in particular represents a grouping 
and very particularly preferably represents 
in which in each case
Q2 preferably represents oxygen and in particular represents sulphur,
X preferably represents hydrogen or halogen and in particular represents fluorine and
Ar preferably represents unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted phenyl or unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted naphthyl, and in particular represents mono- or disubstituted phenyl.
xe2x80x83The substituents of Ar are preferably selected from the list below:
xe2x80x83halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl, alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms, in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, cycloalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties, in each case doubly attached alkylene or dioxyalkylene having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkoxy or cycloalkenyloxy having in each case 3 to 7 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 4 halogen atoms, and saturated heterocyclyl which is attached via nitrogen.
xe2x80x83The substituents of Ar are in particular selected from the list below:
xe2x80x83fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, propenyl, but-3-en-2-yl, 2-methylpropenyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, allyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphinyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl, ethoximinoethyl, in each case doubly attached propylene, butylene or pentylene or in each case doubly attached methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl.
xe2x80x83The substituents of Ar are particularly preferably selected from the list below:
xe2x80x83fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, but-3-en-2-yl, 2-methylpropenyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, allyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl, ethoximinoethyl, in each case doubly attached propylene, butylene or pentylene or in each case doubly attached methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl.
In the general formula (I)
L1 and L3 are identical or different and independently of one another each preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, represents alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms and in particular represents hydrogen.
In the general formula (I)
L2 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, represents alkyl such as, in particular, methyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms and in particular represents hydrogen.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
The radical definitions given in the respective combinations or preferred combinations of radicals specifically for these radicals are, independently of the combination given in each case, also replaced by radical definitions of other preferred ranges.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the hydroxyaryl compounds required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4.
The hydroxyaryl compounds of the formula (II) have not yet been disclosed; as novel substances, they form part of the subject matter of the present application.
The hydroxyaryl compounds of the formula (II) are obtained (process b) by hydrolysing acetals of the formula (IX) 
in which
R1 represents alkyl,
R2 represents hydrogen or alkyl or
R1 and R2 together with the atoms to which they are attached represent a five- or six-membered heterocyclic ring and
Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; a halogenated hydrocarbon, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane or trichloroethane;
an ether, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; a nitrile, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; a sulphone, such as sulpholane; an alcohol, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water
and if appropriate in the presence of an acid, preferably an inorganic or organic protic or Lewis acid, such as, for example, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulphonic acid, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid, boron trifluoride (also as etherate), boron tribromide, aluminium trichloride, aluminium tribromide, zinc chloride, iron(III) chloride, antimony pentachioride, or else a polymeric acid, such as, for example, an acid ion exchanger, an acidic alumina or acidic silica,
at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
Hydroxyaryl compounds of the formula (II) where the meaning of Q1 is NH can also be obtained (process b1) by reacting hydroxyaryl compounds of the formula (II) where the meaning of Q1 is oxygen with methylamine, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran.
The formula (IX) provides a general definition of the acetals required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (IX), Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4. R1 represents alkyl, preferably represents methyl or ethyl, R2 represents hydrogen or alkyl, preferably represents methyl or ethyl, or R1 and R2 together with the atoms to which they are attached represent a five- or six-membered heterocyclic ring, preferably represent tetrahydrofuryl or tetrahydropyryl.
The acetals of the formula (IX) have not yet been disclosed; as novel substances, they form part of the subject matter of the present application.
The acetals of the formula (IX) are obtained by (process c) reacting arylacetic acid derivatives of the formula (X) 
in which
R1, R2, Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above,
initially with a nitrosating agent, preferably with an alkali metal nitrite, such as, for example, sodium nitrite, or, in particular, with nitrosyl chloride or an alkyl nitrite, such as, for example, t-butyl nitrite or t-amyl nitrite, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an ester, such as, for example, methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, or an alcohol, such as, for example, methanol or ethanol, and if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, preferably an alkali metal hdroxide, carbonate or alkoxide, such as, for example, sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide, at temperatures from xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.,
and reacting the resulting oximes of the formula (XI) 
in which
R1, R2, Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above,
preferably without further work-up with fluorobromomethane or fluorochloromethane,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, preferably an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; a halogenated hydrocarbon, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; an ether, such as diethyl ether, diisopropylether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; a ketone, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; a nitrile, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; an amide, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulphoxide, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; a sulphone, such as sulpholane; an alcohol, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water, and if appropriate in the presence of a base, preferably an alkaline earth metal hydride, hydroxide, amide, alkoxide, acetate, carbonate or bicarbonate or an alkali metal hydride, hydroxide, amide, alkoxide, acetate, carbonate or bicarbonate, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, or a tertiary amine, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU),
and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, preferably a Lewis acid, such as, for example, iron(III) chloride, aluminium chloride or aluminium bromide,
at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
Acetals of the formula (IX) where the meaning of Q1 is NH can also be obtained (process c1) by reacting acetals of the formula (IX) where the meaning of Q1 is oxygen with methylamine, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran.
The formula (X) provides a general definition of the arylacetic acid derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process c) according to the invention for preparing the acetals of the formula (IX). In this formula (X), Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q1, L1, L2, L3 and L4. R1 and R2 preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (IX) as being preferred.
The arylacetic acid derivatives of the formula (X) are known and/or can be prepared by known processes (compare, for example, J. Org. Chem. 1994, 203-13, and DE-9 611 653).
The formulae (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) and (VIII) provide general definitions of the heterocyclyl derivatives furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In these formulae (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) and (VIII), Ar, Q2 and X preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Ar, Q2 and X. X1, X2, X3, X4, X5 and X6 independently of one another represent halogen, preferably represent fluorine or chlorine, or represent alkylsulphonyl or arylsulphonyl, preferably represent methylsulphonyl, benzylsulphonyl or tolylsulphonyl.
The heterocyclyl derivatives of the formulae (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) and (VIII) are known chemicals for synthesis and/or can be prepared by known processes (compare, for example, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 30, 357 (1993), J. Chem. Soc., 1955; 3478, 3480, Chem. Ber., 97, 225-237, (1964), DE-9 611 653).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes a) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropylether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitrites, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide,
N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
The process a) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out process a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.2 to 5 mol, preferably 0.5 to 2 mol, of a heterocyclyl derivative of the formulae (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) or (VIII) are employed per mole of the hydroxyaryl compounds of the general formula (II).
All processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The practice of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products is carried out by known processes (cf. also the Preparation Examples).
The substances according to the invention have a potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae, 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochlilobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; 
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well-tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Puccinia species, and for controlling diseases in viticulture and fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Venturia and Plasmopara species. Furthermore, the active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the yield of crops. Moreover, they have low toxicity and are well-tolerated by plants.
In the protection of materials, the substances according to the invention can be employed for protecting industrial materials against infection with, and destruction by, undesired microorganisms.
Industrial materials in the present context are understood as meaning non-living materials which have been prepared for use in industry. For example, industrial materials which are intended to be protected by active compounds according to the invention from microbial change or destruction can be adhesives, sizes, paper and board, textiles, leather, wood, paints and plastic articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which can be infected with, or destroyed by, microorganisms. Parts of production plants, for example cooling-water circuits, which may be impaired by the proliferation of microorganisms may also be mentioned within the scope of the materials to be protected. Industrial materials which may be mentioned within the scope of the present invention are preferably adhesives, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood, paints, cooling lubricants and heat-transfer liquids, particularly preferably wood.
Microorganisms capable of degrading or changing the industrial materials which may be mentioned are, for example, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, algae and slime organisms. The active compounds according to the invention preferably act against fungi, in particular moulds, wood-discolouring and wood-destroying fungi (Basidiomycetes) and against slime organisms and algae.
Microorganisms of the following genera may be mentioned as examples:
Alternaria, such as Alternaria tenuis, 
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, 
Chaetomium, such as Chaetomium globosum, 
Coniophora, such as Coniophora puetana, 
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus, 
Penicillium, such as Penicillium glaucum, 
Polyporus, such as Polyporus versicolor, 
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidium pullulans, 
Sclerophoma, such as Sclerophoma pityophila, 
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride, 
Escherichia, such as Escherichia coli, 
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, 
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus. 
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is, emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam-formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. The following are mainly suitable as liquid solvents: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam-formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian Blue and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the efficacy of the mixture exceeds the efficacy of the individual components.
Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
ediphenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl{2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinol,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano-[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulfonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholinehydrochloride,
ethyl[(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bromopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus thuringiensis, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboximn, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethanimidamide, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate,
dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethlrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides or fertilizers and growth regulators.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, spreading, dusting, foaming, brushing on and the like. It is further possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the active compound formulation, or the active compound itself, into the soil. The seed of the plants can also be treated.
Using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the type of application. In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
The compositions employed for protecting industrial materials generally comprise the active compounds in an amount of from 1 to 95%, preferably from 10 to 75%.
The use concentrations of the active compounds according to the invention depend on the species and the occurrence of the microorganisms to be controlled and on the composition of the material to be protected. The optimum rate of application can be determined by test series. In general, the use concentrations are in the range from 0.001 to 5% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 1.0% by weight, based on the material to be protected.
The efficacy and the activity spectrum of the active compounds to be used according to the invention in the protection of materials, and/or of the compositions, concentrates or quite generally formulations preparable therefrom can be increased by adding, if appropriate, further antimicrobially active compounds, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, insecticides or other active compounds for broadening the activity spectrum or to obtain particular effects, such as, for example, additional protection against insects. These mixtures may have a broader activity spectrum than the compounds according to the invention.